kmtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Magistrate
Junior Magistrates are the unsung heroes of the Ministry and the cogs that keep the bureaucratic machine moving. They occupy a wide variety of roles in the Ministry and will often move up to become a Magistrate or Secretary after gaining experience in the related tasks. Overview One of the most important duties of the Junior Magistrate is to attend Open and Closed Sessions and transcribe the proceedings and dialogue. These transcripts are preserved in the Ministry Archives, and are an important IC and OOC resource for KM members and the community as a whole. In addition, Junior Magistrates may handle some civil matters such as issuing permits and certifications, attending to requests for citizenship, and acting as official notaries of the realm. Junior Magistrates can be commandeered by Ministers for special tasks, and are also at the disposal of the Ministry Guard, Seraph, and Shining Blade that operate in the city. Junior Magistrates can also act as legal counsel or representation in civil and criminal Court trials and hearings, but only if they possess the necessary legal training and licenses. The Junior Magistrate role is one that shines when the player who holds it is proactive. Much of a Junior Magistrate’s engagement in the overarching roleplay of the Ministry and governmental sphere is heavily dependent on connections made with not only Ministry members, but also Ministry Guard, Seraph, Shining Blade, and other guilds and groups. Junior Magistrates can fill many roles for many people, but obtaining those roles requires the confidence and initiative to forge and maintain IC and OOC connections. Roster * Dane Waveharp * Grace Tairise * Slouredakir Talnoch Duties * Transcribe Open and Closed Sessions and submit them to the Transcript Archives in a timely manner. * Tend to bureaucratic paper work. (See Overview) * Network with and act as Notaries for the Ministry, Ministry Guard, Seraph, and Shining Blade when appropriate. * Assist the Vice Legate Minister in organizing the public docket during Open Sessions. * Aid in legal advice of defendants or those seeking aid. * Represent a civilian when called upon by the Arbiter. Becoming a Junior Magistrate A player who wants to be a Junior Magistrate must submit an application and be approved before he or she can begin acting in the role. Once approved, it is understood that the Junior Magistrate has had his or her credentials verified, has proven his or her competence, and has been granted employment with the Ministry by the Ministry Office of Personnel. They will work with the Arbiter to ascend ranks into the Magistrate role. Applications are submitted on the Krytan Ministry's Enjin. Requirements * Krytan Citizen, Human and Resident. * Not currently serving in a Military Order: Ministry Guard, Shining Blade, Seraph. * Clean IC record. No public shady IC ties. * Possess a good OOC reputation and history. * Ability to use forums at least every other day. * Advertise your events on the KM forums and post them on the calendar. * Able to OOCly coordinate to schedule RP and maintain a moderate level of IC and OOC participation. * Post a character profile on the KM forums and keep it current. * Attend at least two scheduled events per month, and wear the KM guild tag during Ministry-related roleplay. * Join the KM OOC Discord channel. Approval Process * New Junior Magistrate will receive a brief introduction by the Arbiter. See Also * Transcript Archive * Sessions * Krytan Ministry's Recruitment Page Category:Roles